Unknown
by lilbit182007
Summary: Alice has a vision of a girl in the woods. This girl has no memory.  Will she find herself and the love of her excistance or will it be taken away from her? First fanfiction story. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont not own twilight or any characters. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice but let me know what you think please.**

APOV

Jasper and I were out hunting, I was about to pounce on a stag when suddenly I was pulled into a vision

Vision:

_There was a girl on the ground. She was thrashing around in pain. This girl had long brown hair down to the middle of her back. Her hair was muddy with leaves and twigs in it. This girls clothes were bloody, muddy and ripped up. She was laying on the forest floor surrounded by trees. It looked familiar._

End Vision

"OMG Jasper we need to go NOW" I knew exactly how to get to the girl. We needed to get there now before she wakes up or worse, before someone or thing finds her laying there defenseless.

"Alice what did you see? What is it? Why are you so scared?" Jasper asked while he went into a crouch looking through the wood for danger. I tried to calm myself while grabbing Jaspers hand and started to run towards this mysterious girl. I explained what I saw to him on the was. I could feel Jaspers reluctance to go with it just being him and me.

"Jasper its ok she wont be a threat. We just need to get to her before she wakes up or someone gets to her in this weak state." I said to him in the most calm voice I could muster. I even tried to smile but I know it wasn't my real smile and from the look of Jasper he knew it wasn't either. Oh well!

Vision:

We were home, everyone was sitting down watching a movie. Rose was in Emmet's lap on a love seat, Esme was sitting beside Carlisle on another love seat, and Edward was sitting in a chair with the mystery girl in his lap. Edward was staring at her with love filled eyes, when she looked up at him you could see the love in her eyes as well. Edward smiled then he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his.

End Vision:

"OMG she's his mate." I couldn't believe what I just saw. I haven't EVER seen Edward smile like that before. You could literally see the love in his eyes. I'm gonna have a new sister, I cant believe I get to find and bring home my brother's mate!

"Who's gonna be who's mate?" Jasper asked looking so confused. I had to remind myself to stay calm yet again. Jasper needed the calm if he's going to be feeling all the pain that's bound to be radiating off the poor girl.

"Jasper I will tell you in all good time. We are close. I smell the blood. Can you handle this?" I almost forgot about his troubles. I know he can do this or id have gotten a vision about it going bad. But I want to make sure he knows he's going to be ok with this.

"Yes Alice I will be fine. I can smell the venom as well. The bloods not as strong as it could be. The change has already been progressing." Jasper took my hand and we kept running. I could tell we were almost there, the sent was getting stronger.

"When we get there Alice I want you to stay back till I can determine whether or not she's a threat to us." He was using his military voice. I knew he was serious and worried about my safety but he shouldn't worry. He should know by now that I can handle myself but got to love his protectiveness. So I just sighed and nodded.

We finally reached her. The poor thing looked like she had been beaten. You could see her belly ring from where her shirt had been ripped. She had loose fitting jeans on white a blue blouse and some black sneakers, the sneakers look brown from all the mud caked on them. Mud was all over her and her clothes. Note to self take her shopping! Yay shopping. Ok Alice back to what's in front of you. Gotta get her back to the house.

"Alice she is in so much pain. Talk to her, I know she may not be able to understand but your voice might help relax her a little." Jasper said in a voice that held so much pain. He was suffering just like this girl was and there was nothing I could do for either of them. I touched his shoulder and sent him all the love and happiness I could. He smiled a little in thanks.

I slowly walked toward the girl thrashing around on the ground. I'm surprised she isn't screaming. When I've heard of people going through the transformation they say people normally scream for the feel of being burned on the inside out. Odd. When I was a couple feet away from the girl I knelt down toward the ground and started to talk to this mysterious girl.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen. My husband Jasper and I am here to help you." I reached on a hand to touch her arm and as soon as I touched her she screamed. I pulled back fast and started trying to sooth her. " We wont hurt you sweetie. Jasper and I are here to help you, to keep you safe. We want to take you to a safe place." I moved a little closer to her in hopes of trying to touch her again. This time I warned her before I touched her. " I'm going to just put my hand on your arm, I promise you that we wont hurt you we want to help you." She didn't scream this time. She seemed to relax her arm muscles. I turned to look at Jasper with a questions eyebrow rose.

"She's calming the more you talk to her. We need to get her out of here. I don't know if there are tails near or who did this to her is still out there." Before I could answer he was beside me, next to the girl, talking to her. "I'm Jasper, I'm Alice's husband. I'm going to pick you up now and Alice and I are going to take you to a safe place. We wont let anyone hurt you. You are safe with us." You could hear his southern accent coming out while he talked to her trying to soothe her the best he could with his voice and his ability.

He bent down even more and put a hand under her head and behind her knees and lifted her off the ground. She stiffened a little and then relaxed again. The whole run home he was saying soothing words to her and reassuring her that she was safe. When we were close enough that I knew Edward could hear me I sent him a thought. _Edward get Carlisle. We found a girl in the woods alone in the middle of the transformation into one of us. She's in pain but not screaming. I don't know if something is wrong or not. _Hopefully we can find out what happened to her and if she's truly ok.

As soon as we got to the front steps of the house, everyone was waiting and staring. Esme looked worried, always the mother coming out. Emmet looked sad but excited, bet he was thinking of another video game buddy. But I'm not the mind reader so I don't know. I sent Edward a look and he just nodded. Rose looked well Rose looked pissed as always. Oh well. Carlisle looked worried and curious. The doctor was in as he motioned us toward the living room couch. Jasper set the girl on the couch and backed away toward the window, you could see him panting trying to reign in his own emotions. My poor Jasper. I sent him all the love I could while looking into his eyes.

**So what do you think? Review please and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

Carlisle went up to the girl after Jasper put her down and I guess you could say went into doctor mode. He was checking to see if anything was wrong with her physically.

"Alice do you know what happened to her? Was there others of our kind around?" Carlisle asked in his calm voice.

"No. All I saw was a vision of her on the forest floor while we were out hunting. I don't know how I know but I knew we were suppose to help her. She calmed alittle while I was talking to her." While I was telling Carlisle this I was also replaying the first vision I had of her to Edward.

Edward hasn't stopped staring at her since we came into view. I smiled a little at this.

Vision:

The girl wakes up in an hour. She opened her eyes and see's all of us gathered around her. She screams and bolts up. She's in a defensive crouch.

End Vision

"I don't think we all need to be in her around her when she wakes up from the look of Alice's vision. She seems scared and that can't be good when she's a newborn." Edward says before I can tell them about my vision.

"Ok. Alice, Jasper you can stay. She might recognize your voices. I'll stay just incase. Edward, Emmet, Esme, and Rose can be in the kitchen just incase we need any of you for help." Carlisle says. Everyone nodded their agreement except Edward.

"Maybe I can help." Edward says not taking his eyes off the girl once.

Can you hear her Edward? I think to him. Maybe he can help if he can hear what's she's thinking.

"No I cant hear her. When I try to read her mind its like im hitting a brick wall. It's like there's nothing there."

"You can't hear what she's thinking?" Carlisle asks looking at Edward not instead of the girl.

"No nothing at all."

"Interesting." Carlisle says.

"Well since you can't hear her then I don't think you could help very much. If we need you we will let you know. " Carlisle says. You can tell he's curious about Edward not being about to hear the girl. Well honestly so am I. We have never come across someone who Edward couldn't hear their thoughts. Very interesting indeed.

"Alice did you see anything else about her? Like a name she may tell us or if she will follow our diet?" Carlisle still calm as ever.

"Yes and no. No name but I did see her with us and happy. So that must mean she follows our diet." As I'm talking I'm thinking of the many shoes I have. I cant let Edward see that other vision yet. His head snaps up toward me. Oh no here we go.

"Why wont you let me see the other vision Alice?" Edward asks staring me in the eyes.

"Because it doesn't matter. You don't have to see it to believe me." Way to go Alice not he'll know something is defiantly up. Oh well its not like it matters. He'll see it when he's ready to see it.

An hour later

Jasper, Carlisle, and I are the only ones in the living room now. Just waiting for her to open her eyes not. It's almost time. I cant wait to take her shopping and do make overs for her. We are going to be best friends. No I didn't get another vision, I just have this feeling and I'm usually right.

"I'm Alice. I'm the one that helped you. You can open your eyes not. Your safe. No one will hurt you." I say as I see her start moving her fingers. Then she opens her eyes after a minute and looks straight at me.

JPOV

I cant believe this. The girl was scared at first but as soon as my Alice starts talking to her she calms. I'm not even helping her. I can feel her trust toward Alice already. She's still scared but its not bad. Not like most newborn emotions. I feel the trust, the scared, and the hurt.

APOV

"You can sit up. It's ok. Your ok. I will explain everything to you that I can if you want me to."

She nods at this. Good, good keep talking Alice.

"What's you name?" I ask her. I hadn't seen anymore visions so I still don't know what her name it.


End file.
